


The Gift

by Emily_F6



Series: The Gift [1]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_F6/pseuds/Emily_F6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko decides to deliver Ren's birthday present early this year.  Fluffy oneshot.  Rated for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Kyoko took a deep breath. Then another. She glanced back and forth, surveying the empty hallway, then pulled out her phone to check the time. 11:25. She knew they were in the room...she could hear their muted voices discussing something. She reached down with her free hand and tugged her knee sock, needlessly straightening it, then moved to the other, shifting the package to her free hand. Next she moved to her uniform skirt. Sighing, she put a hand on the door, then dropped it. 'I shouldn't be here!' She cried in her mind. 'I can't believe I skipped school…but…it's his birthday!' Since last year's birthday gift had been delivered late, she was determined to get this one to him early. 'He always gives me such thoughtful gifts….and always on time. But…what if he hates it? Am I being presumptuous?' She shook her head firmly, but before she could reach for the doorknob, the door swung open.

"No I don't know why…" Kyoko squeaked when Yashiro slammed into her, pushing her against the wall. "Kyoko-chan!" The package fell and sat by her leg, and she leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry! Are you okay! I didn't see you." Ren appeared at his side, looking down at her in concern and confusion.

"Kyoko-chan?" Ren lifted an eyebrow, obviously wondering what she was doing at LME on a school morning.

"Heh. It's fine." She bowed shallowly. "Hello Yashiro-san. Ren-kun." She blushed a little as she said it. After their time together as Cain and Setsu, Ren had insisted that she call him by his first name and requested to be allowed to do the same.

"Mogami-san, I have to admit that you are my closest friend." She had blushed, staring at him wide eyed in surprise as she packed her 'Setsuka' clothing into her suitcase. "You have helped me more than I could ever tell you. Won't you at least admit that we are friends?" She had hurriedly assured him that they were, in fact, friends, and that had somehow led to a hug, and then to a conversation about using first names. (The hug had addled her brain, so she couldn't tell you how the conversation went.)

"Well, I'd better go see about the interview, Ren." The taller man nodded absentmindedly. "Goodbye Kyoko-chan." Yashiro waved and disappeared, and Ren spoke up.

"Did you need something, Kyoko-chan?" She felt his eyes skim her outfit and fought a blush. She knew how she fell about him. She'd known for quite some time. But, despite her suspicions about his feelings for her, she couldn't make herself bring it up, especially since the thought of his rejection made her want to crawl in a hole and die.

"Um…well…I wanted to give you this." She looked at her hands, realized they were empty, and hastily reached down to grab the package on the floor, giggling nervously. "Um…this." She thrust it at him, looking down. "Happy Birthday."  
She knew he was smiling. Her grudges had long since been trained to alert her to that smile, and she didn't want to look. 'I might do something I'll regret if I look.'

"Thank you. Won't you come in?" He asked kindly as he took the package from her hands. She followed him into the room, fighting not to tense when he shut the door behind her. She thanked him softly as he gestured to the sofa, where she sat. He moved to sit beside her. "Can I open it now, or should I wait until I am at home by myself with the shade drawn?" He teased her. She blushed brightly and looked up at him.

"No. You can open it now." He nodded with a laugh and began to open it, and she watched his face anxiously. Simple curiosity gave way to shock and she hurried to explain as he lifted the lid off of the small box, revealing a watch with a leather band. "Um…I saw, while we were working together, that…that your watch was broken. And…I know you still wear it…but…um…I'm sorry." He looked up at her in surprise.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, his voice a bit detached.

"I know…that the watch means something to you. I…you just always seem so sad when you look at it." She whispered, remembering the way he would grip it while working as Cain. "I thought that…this might help you forget the sad things that happened to you…or to the watch." She trailed off lamely, brusquely wiping a tear from her cheek. Peeking up at him, he was staring at it as if it were the most precious thing in the world, and that he was afraid to touch it. "I….I'm sorry it isn't very expensive. But…I thought you would like…."

"I love it." He whispered in a strained voice.

She clenched her fist, strengthening her resolve, and leaned forward, taking his large wrist in her hand. He watched her as if in a daze as she gently unclasped the watch. Her tiny hands laid the watch in the box carefully, as if it were made of glass, then took the new one from his hands. His surprise dropped away and he smiled as she wrapped the new watch around his wrist, doing the clasp and starting to pull her hands away. He captured them with one of his own, staring down at her intently. She bit her lip and then smiled softly.

"Ren-kun?" She whispered, unsure of why she was speaking so softly. "Is e…"

"Thank you." He whispered sincerely, his eyes almost glowing with happiness. She pursed her lips for a second, then opened her mouth again.

"Um…I'm glad you like it." She told him cheerfully, starting to pull away. Suddenly, she caught the fleeting sadness and disappointment in his eyes. 'He likes me.' The knowledge, which had been present, for quite some time, hit her over the head. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand again. "Ren-kun, I…" She looked up at him, a little fearfully. His polite, calm smile had returned when she pulled away, but dropped when she caught his hand. "I…" 'This is hopeless. I can't say it, so...' Leaning forward, she placed a hand around his neck and gently placed her lips against his.

She felt him stiffen, and pulled away, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, planning to flee and find a nice hole in the ground, but he immediately caught her arm and pulled her back, kissing her passionately. She gasped at the force and the hands the cupped her neck and cheek, which he took as an invitation to slip his tongue between her lips. Shocked happiness filled her, and she wrapped her arms around him.

Finally, when neither was able to breathe, he pulled away, keeping his face a few inches away from hers. She panted lightly as he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes gentle. "I love you." He told her softly, and she could feel his warm breath against her lips. She nodded, blushing.

"I…I love you…too." She tried not to stutter, but her voice shook. She was sure that her nervousness was showing in her eyes, but he was smiling and stroking her face with his thumb.

"Are you busy tonight?" She blushed brighter, then shook her head, pulling away a little. He sat up and regarded her for a moment, a happy light in his dancing eyes. "Can I take you out?" She nodded her head shyly, concentrating on her lap. He laughed softly, then tilted her head up, kissing her again, more softly this time, and kept his eyes on hers. She smiled against his mouth and closed her eyes, totally relaxed.

'I'm so glad I skipped school for this.'


End file.
